


Abduction

by BeatriceTheGolden, Klei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klei/pseuds/Klei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America wakes up one day to find himself strapped to a table to be experimented on by aliens. Aliens who look a lot like his friend Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> An old rp we've done together. It was originally a fill for the kink meme and we expanded upon that.

If he had a mouth, Tony would have frowned at the message he had been sent. Sure, it was easy, but... Would Alfred really be okay with it? Due to him being the easiest nigh-immortal nation to retrieve for the task, they had told him to bring back Alfred. It wouldn't cause any lasting physical harm to the man, but he wasn't so sure about lasting emotional damage...

Well... It was either do as they said, or he would have to go back to his home planet, something neither Tony nor America would want. He had a certain attachment to the tiny rock as of late, from the interesting cultures to study, to his housemate's 'world hero' antics. The sooner he got it over with, the better.

He opened up a half-eaten hamburger America had left on the table while he went to get another coke from the fridge and poured a white powder onto the patty. It was tasteless and dissolved instantly, so Alfred wouldn't know what was going on until he was out for the count. Hurrying off, he got to preparing his spaceship for the trip.

America grabbed his coke and headed back towards the living room to where his movie was waiting, paused of course. Un-pausing the movie and sitting down, he grabbed his burger and started eating it, gobbling it down quickly like he always did. It wasn't until he opened his coke that he started feeling a bit sleepy, and he yawned loudly… And it wasn't until he took a drink of his coke that he had passed out on the sofa, spilling coke all over himself.

Tony wasn't in a rush to get back to the other, as the drug he had given the man would last for at least twelve hours. That was more than enough time for him to get America onto the ship, bring him back home for study, and then... And then... What was he going to do after that, exactly? He certainly wasn't joining in, that was for sure. The others could take care of the 'dirty work...'

On the other hand, perhaps America would prefer having a familiar face there with him...

No! He wasn't helping, and that was final. "Sorry," he murmured, getting the help of a droid to carry Alfred back to the ship. "I'll clean up the coke stain..."

The first thing America noticed when he woke up was the bright lights above him, almost blinding him. The second thing was that he was strapped to a table, arms and legs bound and completely naked. What happened? "H-Hello? Anyone there? What's going on?" he shouted, hoping it was some weird dream he was having.

An alien much like Tony hovered over him, observing him curiously. "The subject is awake," he told the others in his native tongue. "Begin laser scan."

A second, not too far away, nodded and hit a switch. "Scanner initiated," he responded in a tone that suggested it was far from the first time he had done it. "This should only take a moment..." A small, bar-like scanner was lowered from the ceiling, quickly flashing a light over Alfred's body. "No abnormalities. Proceed as planned."  
"Tony? Tony is that you?" he asked, looking back and forth between the aliens. Damn it, they all looked the same. "Where am I? What's going on?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

His panic was ignored. It was hardly unusual for the subjects to be confused and upset by the unfamiliar surroundings. "Shame they need to be conscious. It causes them such unnecessary stress," the one by the computer.

"Don't be such a tree-hugger," another snorted, readying a handheld probe. "He'll be fine."

"They may be primitive, but sentients should have more rights, don't you think?" the first argued.

"Pfft. Next thing you know you'll join PETH and telling us all that we should let the lower lifeforms vote."

"People for the Ethical Treatment of Humans? They're crazy."

"Wha-What's going on? Where's Tony, are one of you him?" he asked, wanting to see his alien friend and wanting an explanation. Oh God, they were going to anal probe him, weren't they?

"What's he babbling about?" the one with the probe asked. "Where's our translator?"

"Tony was supposed to be our translator," the second replied, shrugging. "He bailed. Didn't want to get involved."

The one with the probe nodded, understanding. "Poor fellow probably got attached. I wouldn't want to see this happening to my pets either, really... Anyway, we have to get to work." He lubed up the tip of the probe and placed it at Alfred's entrance. "Make sure the scanner is working."

"It's fully functional."

With that, he pressed it in.

America screamed, not used to the feeling of anything entering him at all. "Wh-Why are you doing this to me, the hero?" he asked, trying not to panic but failing at it. A few tears formed in the corners of his eyes as his cock twitched in excitement, why was he getting hard?

One of the aliens covered his ears. "For the love of Spode... This one's loud!"

"They're all loud," the one with the probe responded in a bored tone, pressing it in a little deeper. "Get used to it or find another job. What's the scanner showing?"

"Well, he's definitely distressed," the one at the computer screen working the scanners responded. "However, it's also picking up what seems to be sexual arousal. Try moving the probe deeper."

"Tony, Tony help me!" America screamed, struggling in his bindings. Whatever the aliens were using was strong, too strong for him to break out of. His shouting was cut off by a loud moan though as the probe was pushed deeper in, his cock already hard by now.

"Yep, that's sexual arousal, alright..." the one at the scanner said in a definite tone.

The one with the probe nodded. "Hey, intern, get over here, this is important for you to watch. If you intend to major in this field, you have to pay attention."

"Pay attention to what?" the apparent intern off to the side asked, stepping a little closer.

"See this?" With a gloved hand, he took Alfred's erection and held it up. "This is how more primitive species reproduce. You learned about that in class, right?"

"Y-yeah. It's kinda gross, do you really have to touch it like that?" the intern asked, shifting with unease.

"What did I tell you about getting used to this or finding another job?"

America moaned and bucked up into the others hand, a bit of precum leaking from the tip and getting onto the alien holding him. "P-Please, d-don't touch it" he said, his breathing starting to get rapid.

"Are you sure it's okay to proceed without a translator?" the intern asked.

The scientist with the probe nodded and pressed the device as far in as it would go. "We generally have a translator to give us a more concrete idea as to what's going in their heads, but it's nothing that an experienced scientist can't decipher from tone, body language, and the readings from the scanner."

The technician coughed. "I hate to interrupt, but we have to move on. Have you found his prostate gland yet?"

Suddenly America bucked up with a loud groan, a bit of drool dribbling down his chin as the probe managed to hit that sensitive spot inside him. "S-Stop...please, let me talk to Tony, please" he begged, wondering if Tony knew about what was going on.

"Found it," the scientist replied cockily. "Alright, mister intern, get over here. You need to know how to properly hold a probe..."

"Right..." the intern said warily, taking the probe from the scientist. "Now what?"

"Hit the switch on the bottom to get it to start vibrating," he replied. "The scanner should record the results for us, so you won't have to do it manually like you did in class."

As soon as the alien hit the switch America bucked up again in pleasure, feeling so close to coming, he just needed to be touched. "Damn it, pay attention to me, at least let me come, I'm so fucking close!" he snapped at them, wondering if they could even understand him at all.

The intern winced. "That… Thing is all red and dripping now..."

"It’s called a 'penis,' newbie. Grow up," the scientist scolded, before placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "And this is why we use technology to reproduce, rather than sex."

"How long do I have to hold this?"

"Until he reaches orgasm. Then we can use the aphrodisiacs."

"S-Stop ignoring me!" America screamed, finally orgasming as he came all over his stomach and chest, without even being touched. Was it over? Was that all the aliens wanted?

"Eww..." the intern murmured under his breath. Maybe he HAD gotten the wrong job...

"You're going to see a lot more of it today," the scientist mused, "so man up. Pull the probe out and put it on the cart to be sterilized, then clean it up. I'll get the aphrodisiac."

The pay was worth it, the pay was worth it, the pay was worth it, the intern told himself. Oh, why had his parents pressured him into such a career? Lower lifeforms were just so gross! He eased the probe out of America's rectum and set it on the cart, before getting the supplies to clean up as he had been told.

America was calming down, assuming the aliens were done with him. After all, wasn't that how the stories always went? Get abducted, anal probed, and then sent back home? Still, he wished he knew why this was happening to him and not a regular human, not that he wished this on one of his citizens after all, maybe one of Russia's…

Shortly after, the scientist returned with a bottle that he handed over to the technician. "We'll be using a fairly standard one today, nothing fancy."

Nodding, the technician headed over to one of the machines over Alfred's body and popped it into a slot. "Step away from the subject while the machine sprays him down." At the intern's concerned look, he continued, "It doesn't do anything to us, but it gets under your skin and leaves you smelling like a human in heat for days..." As soon as they had all stepped back, the technician hit a switch, causing the device in question to spray the clear aphrodisiac all over all over America's body.  
America let out a yelp as the machine sprayed him down, wondering what the aliens could possibly be doing to him now. Hopefully it wasn't some kind of poison. Rather quickly though he could feel his body start to heat up, his breathing getting rapid. What had they done to him?

"Alright, moving on to the next device..." said the technician, hitting another few switches on the computer. "Shall I explain this to the intern?"

The scientist nodded, much to the intern's distress. "Definitely."

"This next device," the technician explained, "should simulate the feeling of another human penetrating him. On Earth, there are some who call such things 'fucking machines.' "

"The subject seems fully prepared," said the scientist. "You can start the machine now."

Nodding, the technician turned it on to a low setting.

Suddenly the probe in him started slowly thrusting into him; that combined the aphrodisiac given to him was already making his cock hard again. "I-I thought w-we were done," he said, wishing he could push back against the probe.

"Checking vitals... Vitals are good," the technician droned, turning the dial a little higher. "Increasing speed by 5 percent."

Damn, he already felt like coming again thanks to the drugs given to him. "M-More damnit, I want it to go faster!" he moaned out, arching his back in pleasure as the machine hit his prostate.

"He's babbling on about something again," said the intern warily.

"Just ignore him," responded the technician, turning the knob to increase the speed once again.

"F-Faster, I want it faster!" America begged, wondering what had gotten into him all of a sudden. That spray must have been a drug of some kind he figured. So close, he was so close… He wished one of the aliens would touch him again.

Of all the projects to be assigned, he had gotten the one that involved studying the reproductive systems of lower lifeforms... The intern bemoaned his fate. Well, it was a little interesting, at least, even if it was gross. The technician continued to turn the dial up, causing the machine to go faster still.

America arched his back, a bit of drool running down his chin as he climaxed, surprised he was able to come again in such a short amount of time.

The machine continued going despite it, however. "Clean up," the scientist told the intern, who proceeded to groan. Even if he had to admit it was a little fascinating to observe the more primitive lifeforms' reproductive habits (still gross, though), he really didn't want to have to clean up again...

"S-Stop... I already came," he said, his ass getting a bit sore from the rough treatment given to it. Oh how he wished he could understand the aliens and that they could understand him, it would make things a whole lot easier.

The technician paused. "Arousal has gone down... Should I spray him with more of the aphrodisiac?" he asked.

"Go ahead. Then increase the girth of the penatration device."

America screamed as he was sprayed, the effects almost immediate as his cock started getting hard again. And was it just him, or had the thing inside him gotten thicker?

"Can I please, please get earplugs or something?" the intern pleaded.

"You don't have ears," the scientist responded flatly.

"Ahh, f-faster, I want it faster!" America begged, not even caring about the fact that no one could understand him. His cock was already quite hard again in such a short amount of time; how was that even possible?

"Increasing speed," said the technician, turning the dial up even higher. "Checking vitals... Good."

"Vitals? You mean we could kill him?" the intern asked, horrified.

The scientist snorted. "That only happened one time. We... We wanted to see how deep we could go before it tore something..." He looked away.

"At least we got the information," the technician pointed out, laughing awkwardly.

Already, already America felt like coming again, he felt pathetic, begging for more to fill him up. "P-Please, I want to be touched, please, someone touch me!"

"That's the highest speed we can go without risking any damage," the technician mused. "Someone see how much faster he'll reach orgasm if he’s touched."

The scientist turned to the intern. "That would be your job, rookie."

All the intern could do was groan. Why him?  
America tried to hold it in, he really did but he just couldn't as the alien wrapped his cold hand around his length. "F-Fuck...fuck!" America groaned out loudly as he came yet again, creating another mess for the poor intern.

Thank Spode for gloves... "Are we done yet?" the intern whined, immediately looking for the nearest sink to wash off in.

America was breathing heavily, part of him wanting the probe in him to stop and another part of him wanting it to keep going, even if it did hurt a bit.

"Increase girth," said the scientist. "Soon we should be able to begin the next step of the plan."

"Next step?" the intern repeated, confused.

America screamed as the probe inside him only got thicker. "A-Are we done, is this finally over? It hurts!" he complained, looking over to see what the aliens were doing.

"They didn't tell you that in class?" the technician asked.

"No, of course not, it's highly confidential information," the scientist replied. "Much as we would like to reproduce via test tubes alone, unfortunately, that is... Rather expensive. As such, we have taken to using our test subjects from various planets to bear our children."

America wondered what they were talking about, weren't they done yet? Why were they even doing all of this to him? It wasn't fair!

The intern couldn't help it; he let out a squeak of horror. "Are you serious? That's where babies come from? I thought they came from a test tube when a couple paid for a child!"

"Like I said. Too expensive."

"G-Guys...aliens what are you going to do now? Can you get this probe out of my ass?" he asked, the aphrodisiacs starting to wear off again.

"Arousal dropping again... I'll spray him down," the technician sighed. "We don't want this to hurt him too badly."

"Shouldn't we get a female?" the intern asked, recalling from class that it was usually the female who bore children, save for one man who was originally a female and... Damn it, humans were just weird.

"Females tend to produce antibodies that harm the eggs," the scientist responded as Alfred was sprayed in aphrodisiacs once more.

"S-Shit... No more, okay? My body hurts all over, I can't take anymore!" America said, body heating up again as he was sprayed down.

“Bring it out," the scientist told the technician, who nodded and headed out of the room.

"Bring what out?" asked the intern.

"It's like... A tentacle creature, of sorts," the scientist explained. "Genetically engineered creatures that carry our genetic information and are capable of fertilizing any other creature, even mammals."

"G-Guys...why are you all just talking...please, someone let me out." America continued pleading with the aliens. Even though he didn't want it, his body craved more.

It wasn't long before the technician returned, rolling in a large crate taller than he was. "I got one of the newer ones. Combined with the fact that our subject is a personification, we should be able to get some good eggs out of him."

America's eyes widened at the sight of the strange crate. "Uhh, wh-what is that?" he asked, scared of what the aliens were capable of.

"He doesn't look too happy..." the intern pointed out, staring at Alfred as the technican ran another scan of the man's body. "Looks kind of frightened, actually."

"He's just a primitive," the technician snorted. "He'll be fine. Stop worrying so much and point the door of the crate towards him... Wouldn't want it breaking anything. Or anyone. It's a bit... Enthusiastic?"

"Enthusiastic is hardly the word. Just admit that it's downright vicious and be done with it," said the scientist in an amused tone.

They were right about America not being too happy, he had no idea what was in the box but knew it couldn't be good.

"Alright, he should be able to bear..." the technician said slowly, waiting for the results to come back. "Eleven eggs safely."

"Oh, bump it up to twelve, he's hardier than a regular human," the scientist responded, taking vials from nearby. "Rookie, help me out here. Pour twelve vials into the hole in the back of the box. This is all the genetic information of people who have paid for their genes to be passed on to children."

What... What were the aliens doing? America couldn’t help but wonder. Why were they putting stuff into the box? Why was there even a box in the first place?

"Alright, let it out... Stay out of the way, rookie," said the scientist, shooing the intern away.

"Is this really humane?" the intern asked warily. "Didn't you say it was vicious?"

"He'll be fine," the scientist assured him, before opening the door. A translucent green tentacle creature literally launched itself at America, latching onto his body and spreading itself across his chest, abdomen, and inner thighs.

America started screaming as the strange tentacle launched itself at him, the strange slimy feeling strange against his body. Didn't weird tentacle monsters only happen in Japanese porn? Why were the aliens doing it to him?

"Okay, this is just plain unethical," said the intern flatly as the slimy creature began harshly tugging both America's nipples and erection.

"Shut up," the scientist responded, whapping him on the head.

America started panting, bucking up like crazy into the strange, slimy, cold tentacle wrapped around his cock. At least the aliens were kind of enough to drug him, he figured.

"You sure that isn't going to tear anything off?" the intern asked warily.

"Oh, come now. That only happened once!"

"M-More...I want more, it feels so good." America moaned out, not caring that he was being molested by a slimy tentacle; at that point in time, he just didn't care what was raping him, just so long as it kept doing it.

Finally, one of the larger tentacles trailed down to his entrance and plunged inside. It did have a job to do, after all. Paying no mind to the potential pain of the man, it immediately began to plunge in and out at a fast pace.

At least the tentacle was softer, causing less pain when it thrust into him. Still, why were the aliens using the tentacle? Didn't they get all their data or whatever with the probe?

"How long is this going to take?" the intern whined.

"A few minutes," replied the technician as the creature placed a second tentacle beside the first. "Oh, it's attempting to double-penetrate... It will do that if it feels there's enough room. Speeds up the process. It has to release all the different DNA samples, after all..."

America didn't mind, though, thanks to the aphrodisiac it actually felt good to have both tentacles now thrusting into him. His cock was getting hard yet again, even though it took a bit longer.

"It looks painful," said the intern, unable to help but keep making remarks of the sort.

"He's enjoying it, don't worry so much."

"Physically, yes, but what about mentally?"

The technician scoffed. "He's a primitive."

Briefly, America wondered what the aliens were talking about; he hated to be in the dark about such matters. Oh well, it was obvious they weren't going to hurt him, he might as well enjoy the rest of their session.

The tentacles continued to pound into him, finally releasing one after the other without pulling out. "Now," the scientist explained, "the tentacles will increase in size while the different pseudo-sperm travels through the intestines and forms an artificial womb and harden into eggs. Then it will repeat the process."

America felt a strange sensation inside of him, like the tentacles were releasing something inside of him. Eh, he wasn't too worried about it, probably some weird tentacle ejaculate he figured.

About a minute passed before those two tentacles shrunk back down and switched out for two new ones, both of which once again plunged in without mercy. A third gently prodded around his stretched entrance, as if wondering if it was worth trying to fit. Eventually, it decided against it, choosing to wrap itself around Florida instead.

A few more thrusts from the tentacles and America found himself coming yet again, though he was only capable of producing a small amount of it by then. "Ahh, w-we done?" he asked, the tentacles not stopping.

The answer, of course, was no. More of the pseudosemen was pumped into him, once again finding their way into the makeshift womb to harden and grow with the others while the first pair of tentacles switched back in.

America felt even more… Whatever it was being ejaculated into him, causing him to panic quite a bit, especially when it didn't stop. "G-Guys, guys what is this, what are you doing to me?" he asked, almost screaming it.

By then the intern knew better than to point out that their subject was clearly distressed. "Hey, we're not gathering data anymore, right?" he asked, stepping a little closer to the human and tentacle creature.

"No, but be careful if you want to get a closet look."

The intern nodded and took Alfred's hand. "There, there, it'll be alright..." he told the other awkwardly, much like an owner would reassure a dog.

America looked up at the strange alien, wondering what the other way saying, it sounded comforting, maybe the alien was trying to comfort him. A few tears ran down his face as the aphrodisiacs started wearing off again, causing his mind to focus more on the pain than the pleasure he was getting.

"We need to get a longer-lasting spray," the technician remarked. "If I spray him again, some of it will get on Tentacles... Forget reason, it'd start plunging as much of itself as it could into every available hole."

"The fact that you're probably speaking from experience is unsettling," the intern admitted, absent-mindedly patting America's head.

America nodded, even though he couldn't understand the alien he knew the other was comforting him and that seemed to calm him down.

Again the tentacle creature released, by then having completely given up on the whole 'pleasuring America, too' aspect. The intern curiously traced one of his hands over the human's abdomen. It was a little difficult, but he soon found the location of the eggs. "Can he feel this?"

"Perhaps, after a few more," replied the scientist, going over the data on the screen with the technician.

What was going on? Why were the aliens injecting him with… Whatever? Now the alien was touching his stomach... Why? What was going on anyways?

"Six down," the scientist mused, looking up. "Six more to go. Keep patting his head, rookie, I think it's helping."

The 'rookie' in question sighed and scratched America's chin. That was something primitives found pleasing, right? Or was it the pets of primitives? Were primitives even smart enough to own pets?

Even though America hated being treated like some dog the touches were comforting and he knew the alien was probably doing his best to calm him down. "I-I'm fine, I'm a hero after all," he said with a nervous laugh, trying to show the alien that he could take it.

Again, the intern felt the eggs, and again, the tentacles released. That was eight... It was beginning to become more visibly evident... "They seem a bit small..."

"They'll grow over the next month," the scientist explained. "Once the cells inside have multiplied, they'll go back through the walls of the rectum before hardening once more for him to lay."

"You mean we're keeping him here for another month?" the intern asked, a little surprised.

America grunted as the tentacles shot more eggs into him, the full feeling starting to hurt somewhat. What were they injecting into him? He needed to know.

"We're not going to do... THIS to it- I mean, him, all the time, though, right?"

"Depends," the scientist replied. "Experiments require repetition. That's the scientific method."

The intern exhaled and gave Alfred another pat on the head.

America sighed, at least he would be out of here by the end of the night he figured, isn't that how most alien kidnappings went? A night of anal probing and then you're sent back to your trailer.

Eight turned into ten, and finally ten into twelve. Completely tuckered out, the tentacle creature finally unlatched itself from America and headed back to its crate. "Well, that's that," said the scientist. The technician nodded. "Help me push this crate back to where it belongs."

America let out a long sigh as the tentacles left him, finally no longer full. Finally, now he could go home right? Now it was all over and he could ask Tony what the fuck happened… Right?

"Help me leash him," ordered the scientist after the crate was locked up and put back. The leash in question was a metal bar with a hard-to-break wire on the end, much like the one used for large dogs. "In case he gets violent," the scientist explained when the intern gave him a funny look. "Take the bar, wrap this around his neck, then turn this to tighten it. Not so tight he chokes, though."

"Wait, is this...a leash? Why are you leashing me? Let me go home already." he screamed, shaking his head to make it harder for them to put it on him.

"He's not cooperating!" the intern complained, trying and failing to loop the end around America's neck.

"Rookies," the scientist sighed, taking the bar and easily getting it around the human's throat and tightening it accordingly. He proceeded to hand it back. "It's alright, you'll learn."

America choked as the leash was tightened, glaring up at the alien who had been comforting him. They had better be releasing him soon, if not he might have to declare war on Tony's friends.

"Can... Can you please hold it?" the intern asked before they unlocked the cuffs holding America in place. "He looks angry..."

"He's still drugged, don't worry so much about it," responded the scientist, hitting the switch and freeing America's limbs. "Come on, his kennel is this way."

America immediately swiped at the alien, managing to hit him across the face. "Let me see Tony, damn it!" he demanded, drugs didn't slow down a nation as easily as they did a human.

"Fuck! Sedate him!" the scientist ordered, grabbing another leash in an attempt to control the human, the intern having let go of the bar. The technician nodded, hitting another switch that began to fill the room with a gas. They were immune, but hopefully it would calm Alfred down. "Grab another leash, too!"

As soon as the gas was let out America started feeling a bit dizzy as he collapsed on the ground, still conscious but moving very sluggishly. "Wh-Wha... Where's Tony? I need to talk to him," he said again, hoping the aliens would recognize their friends name.

"I think he said something about Tony," the technician mused, quickly taking hold of the leash and trying to get the collapsed human back to his feet. "It is a shame we couldn't bring our translator in, huh?"

America sluggishly got back to his feet, knowing it was better to just do as they wanted. "Please, let me go, this isn't fair," America sobbed, knowing he was completely helpless now.

What did it mean when the human's face leaked? The intern thought on that as they pulled the leashed human down the hall. Sadness, right? He felt so sorry for it... Poor thing, clearly confused. The research of lower lifeforms clearly wasn't his calling. He got too attached.

Soon enough, the group reached another room, a rather large one full of cages. In each cage was a different lifeform, some silent, and many desperately clawing at the bars of their cages, in various stages of their 'pregnancy' with the eggs. "Why use different kinds?" asked the intern, glancing around. "Why not stick with one species?"

"We're still trying to figure out which ones will give us the best results," the scientist replied, leading them to an empty cage, about as big as a prison cell. The only furnishings were a pillow, a blanket, and a bottle of water attached to the bars shaped just like the kind caged animals such as hamsters and rabbits would drink from. "Help me get him in here."

"Guys...guys please, don't keep me in there, let me go!" he said, weakly struggling against them. He looked around at the other creatures in the various cages, some of them looking rather...pregnant. Wait, did the aliens impregnate him? Was he going to be having alien babies?

The scientist opened the door while the intern ushered the personification inside and releasing the leash. Before America could do anything else, the door was shut and locked tight. "Excellent work, rookie," said the scientist, looking through the pocket of his lab coat and pulling out a bag. "Seeing as you're so invested in the well-being of this one, you can take care of him. It'll be good practice for you."

"Seriously?" was the intern's response. He opened the bag up curiously. "Tablets?"

"He'll need one in the morning, one at noon, and one later on before he goes to sleep. Those have all the nutrients he'll require in the coming days, as well as the ones the eggs will need."

America looked up at the intern through teary eyes. "Help me, please, you seem to care!" he said, knowing that if anyone was to help him it would be that alien.

"It still seems a little cruel to do this to sentient lifeforms..." said the intern, glancing in America's direction. "How do I feed this to him?" He held up one of the tablets.

"Just hold it out," the scientist replied, taking it and sticking his hand in demonstratively. "He should get the message after a little while."

"What if he tries biting you?"

"I'd like to see him try," the scientist snickered, using his other hand to pull out a taser.

America eyed the tablet, figuring it was for eating. Angrily he shook his head no, refusing to eat anything the aliens gave him. "I. Want. To. Talk. To. Tony," he said slowly, glaring right at the intern. "Do you understand me?"

"Hang on, I think he's trying to communicate with us!" said the intern, trying to understand what the other was saying. "Something about Tony again..."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's probably just nonsense," the scientist responded flatly, handing the tablet to the intern. "I'm going to go study the data. You stay here and make sure he eats that tablet."

More tears fell down America's face as he turned around and sat down in the corner of his cell, ignoring the intern and the tablets he had. "Leave me alone, I don't wanna eat your stupid tablets anyways."

The intern sighed. He knew his superiors would tease him endlessly about it later, but the poor thing was so confused... "Come on, it's okay," he said softly, holding out the tablet. "I'll call Tony, okay? He didn't want to come, but I'll call him. Just eat the tablet." He hit a button on the watch-like device on his wrist, his mind made up. He was calling Tony.

America could hear Tony's name in the alien's sentence as he crawled back on over to where the other was and took the tablet, biting into it and grimacing at the bland taste. Was the other calling Tony? Hopefully he was.

He got what was essentially Tony's answering machine. Exhaling again, the intern spoke into it. "Hey, Tony? Or, well, I know that's just your name while you're on Earth, I just... I mean... Whatever, that isn't important. It's just... I know this probably sounds really stupid, but... The human? He's... He's really upset now. Here, I'll... I'll send you a picture." He held the device up and took a snapshot of the distressed man. "If you could just come back and reassure him... Please, I really don't know what to do." He hung up and sighed. Hopefully the translator would get the message.  
[3/6/2011 8:18:32 PM] Beabea: America looked up from chewing as the intern started talking, seeing him talking to his watch thingy. So he was calling Tony? "Oh thank god, once Tony comes we can fix this little misunderstanding I hope."

"Eat the rest of the tablet," the intern told him, waving the rest of it around and sighing. Oh, who was he kidding? No doubt Tony thought he was some stupid tree-hugging hippie. He was probably laughing at his-

"Hello," called a stranger from behind him, clearly fumbling to get his lab coat on as quickly as possible.

"Who are you?" the intern asked, curious.

"Tony..." the other responded, slowly stepping closer and guiltily avoiding America's eyes. "I hopped into the transporter as soon as I saw the picture..."

America looked up, seeing another alien there, was it Tony? He couldn't tell, all the aliens looked the same to him. "T-Tony? Tony is that you? Help me, tell them who I am, tell them they can't keep me here like this, I'm too important to be kept locked up!" he said, desperately hoping his friend would help him.

"What's he saying?" the intern asked.

Tony, still not meeting the human's eyes, responded in English. "Yes, Alfred, it's me," he replied. "They already know who you are. It wouldn't change anything. In fact, it's partially because of who you are that you were selected... I'm sorry."

"Wha-What are you saying Tony? You hafta help me, we're friends aren't we? At least tell me what's going to happen to me…" he begged, too distraught to be angry at the alien.

The intern coughed awkwardly. Though he couldn't understand a word of the conversation, it just reeked of awkward.

"I... I can't," Tony replied, forcing himself to look up at the other. "I had to bring you here... They would have fired me otherwise. If I was fired, I would have to leave Earth, and go back home... I'm sorry, again. I know it was selfish. It's... I just..." He reached through the bars in an attempt to take his friend's hand. "The eggs don't hurt too much, do they?"

America shook his head no, so he was injected with eggs then. "Eggs...? How long until I… Give birth to them?" he asked, finding it odd they used him even though he was a male.

"About a month," Tony replied. "There's a hologram back home to take your place in the meantime... I promise they won't burst out of your abdomen in those movies, by the way." He forced a laugh.

"No… Please, please, I can't stay here a month!" America begged, a month was too long. "B-But I'm a male, why choose me for hosting eggs?" he asked, wouldn't a female work better?

"That's what we thought at first, too," Tony explained. "But women tend to reject the eggs, killing them..." He paused. "I... I'm sorry it takes so long. But once it's over, this shouldn't happen anymore, okay?" Unless, of course, what the scientists had been hoping was true and the eggs a personification played 'host' to ended up healthier... "You... You don't have to forgive me. I probably don't deserve it."

"It's okay," he lied, not wanting Tony to get upset. "Will you at least visit me often? I'll go insane with no one to talk to around here…" he said, looking away from the other in embarrassment. God, he was so pathetic, being captured…

"Every day!" Tony assured him immediately, relieved.

The intern coughed from the side. "Umm, yeah, don't mind me, I'll just kind of... Sit here..."

Tony paused. "Alfred," he addressed. "If you could please... Do your best to cooperate with the staff here, this will be easier on everyone, including you." He really didn't want his best friend in a shock collar.

America nodded, staying silent as he let go of his friend's hand and turned around. "See you tomorrow then," he said, having turned around so he could sob and not have the other see him.

Tony withdrew his hand and stepped back. "R-right..."

What would Alfred say when he found out one of the eggs was his?

\- - -

About a month had passed since America had been abducted and impregnated, forced to live in a small jail-like cell until he was ready to give birth. Luckily Tony had kept his word and visited him every day he could, which helped keep America from being completely depressed. 

America awoke this morning with a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen, his stomach considerably larger then it was a month ago, the eggs growing inside him. "Agh, h-help, it hurts..." he muttered, clutching at the bars to his cell as he looked for an alien nearby.

A scanner at the top of his 'kennel' lit up and ran a light over him. "Subject is in labor," it said, sending the message and cage number to the scientists. The one that had been in charge of impregnating the human glanced up. "Tony?" he called into his watch. The alien had made it clear that he wanted frequent updates regarding the well-being of that particular man. "This 'Alfred' of yours is about to lay. I suggest you get over here, quick."

He stood up. It would help to have the other around for multiple reasons, one of which being that his intern had recently quit to join some Lower Lifeforms Rights association, and more than once had actually been in a smaller spacecraft outside the headquarters protesting. The tree-hugger...

Fuck...it hurt so much, was he in labor? Seeing two aliens appearing he called out to them, assuming one of them was Tony. "Tony, a-am I in labor? It hurts, help me!" he begged, clutching more at his abdomen as he curled up in pain.

"Ssh," Tony hushed, entering the kennel and patting his head. He hadn't been wearing anything since day one, so at least there was no need to strip him down. "Just lean against the pillow and relax. You're going to be alright... Deep breaths, now. They shouldn't be nearly as difficult to deliver as a human baby would be. After all, they're still just eggs." Eggs that wouldn't hatch for another day or so, giving them enough time to transport them back to their home planet to give to the eleven others who had paid for them...

America nodded, uncurling himself as he layed back against the pillows, breathing heavily as the first egg in him started coming out, painfully stretching him as he pushed, the egg finally coming out after a few more pushes.

The scientist used a handheld scanner to see whose it was before setting it into one of the heavy-duty containers filled with a gel to hold it in place and labeling it. That was fragile cargo right there... Though it was almost ready to hatch, it wouldn't do for them to break. "Eleven more to go," Tony told Alfred. "Keep pushing."

America took Tony's hand, pushing more as the second egg plopped on out as well, the third already poking out as he panted, weak from spending a month locked up.

Tony handed the second to the scientist. "You're doing great. Deep breaths... It's almost over. Okay? We can go home and forget this ever happened." Well, aside from their new family member...

The third one quickly popped out as well, the fourth and fifth coming right after. America sure was happy they were coming out quite quickly, even if it hurt, these eggs were pretty large compared to most eggs he'd seen.

As soon as each was out, the scientist placed them each in their own clear, gel-filled box, making absolutely certain there wasn't anything wrong with them. "They seem healthy... Yours hasn't come out yet, though," he mused, glancing over at Tony. The bilingual alien simply continued to stroke America's abdomen.

"Just a little more, come on, you can do it..."

America didn't have time to wonder what the aliens were talking about as he pushed another out, tears forming in his eyes from the pain it caused. God, how he wished the eggs were somehow lubricated. 

Another egg quickly plopped out. The eighth one seemed to be a little stuck, though, America getting tired from all the pushing he was doing.

"I can't believe you had him carry so many!" Tony scolded the scientist. "Size isn't the only deciding factor; you should have taken into consideration how difficult it would be for someone of his species to push them all out."

"Oh, just stroke him a little and it ought to come right out," the scientist scoffed in reply.

"I-It's stuck, Tony, help me, it hurts!" he sobbed, at least Tony's touches were comforting, knowing his friend was there made it a little better. Finally the egg came out, another one immediately following it.

"Two more," Tony told him. "Ssh, just a little more..." In all honesty, he was a little excited... His egg hadn't shown up on the scanner yet, meaning it was one of the last two. Though he knew it would be hard to explain to America, he still looked forward to holding it...

"O-Okay," he said, the tenth egg quickly coming out and the eleventh and final egg showing itself, this one seemed to be a little stuck too, America hardly being able to push anymore.

"This must be yours, Tony," said the scientist, placing the eleventh in another box.

Tony nodded. "Come on, Alfred. This is the last one. You can rest after it's out. Push! Come on, you can do it... Think of all the hamburgers we can get once this is over."

Finally the last egg came out, America sighing in relief as he closed his eyes, panting and sweating from all the work he had done. "I-Is it over? Can I go home now?"

"Yes, yes, in just a moment," Tony assured him, cradling the egg. One scan later, and sure enough...

"Yep, yours," said the scientist. "I know you're excited, but you really have to let me put it in the box... We'll get it cleaned up while you put clothes on your pe-"

"FRIEND," Tony corrected.

"Your 'friend,' whatever, we'll have it ready by the time you two decide to head back to Earth."

America looked up at Tony… Why was he holding that one egg? Well, either way he was just glad to get back home. Surely someone had noticed he was gone after a whole month! How well did the hologram work, anyway?

\- - -

Somewhere else, England was screaming at the imposter. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'HAMBURGERS ARE TOO HIGH IN CALORIES TO EAT?' WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?”

\- - -

Tony nodded and reluctantly handed it over. "Come on, America, I brought you some clothes. We'll go back to my ship in a moment, okay? We can even head to the McDonald's drive-through on the way home." He unzipped the bag and handed the neatly-folded clothing to the other.

America quickly took the clothing, putting it on, finding it nice to be wearing clothing after so long without any. "Th-Thanks... Umm... Why were you holding that particular egg earlier? Was there something wrong with it?" he asked, not getting it at all.

Tony gulped. He had to say it sooner or later... "That egg..." he began hesitantly. "That was... I mean, this is how we reproduce, seeing as we altered our genetics to remove sex organs long ago, and I've... I've wanted a child for a long time, now..." Hopefully Alfred would be able to put the pieces together.

America's eyes went wide. "Oh... Th-that's... Yours?" he asked, finishing putting the clothing on. "Is it... Going to live with us?" he asked, knowing he really didn't have a choice in the matter.  
The smaller of the two looked away. "I... I will go back to my home planet after dropping you off, if... If that's what you want." He had wanted so much to raise it with America, to be a happy family... But if Alfred was uncomfortable with that...

"No... No, I don't want you leaving, I was just asking is all." America said, really, he didn't mind having another alien in the house, even if it was some weird baby he gave birth to.

"Are you certain?" Was he forgiven? He couldn't quite tell. The way the other spoke was just too unusual.

"Look, let's just forget about this so you can raise your... Baby thing okay, I want you to stay," America said; besides, heroes had to forgive others, heroes didn't hold grudges against friends.

Tony immediately wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him. "I want us to raise it together," he admitted at last, letting go and heading out of the kennel. "But if you don't want that, I... I will keep it away from you."

"No... Stop worrying, okay? Of course I'll help you raise it," he said. Maybe having a little baby alien around would be fun. Wait... Did that mean he was a mother?

Warmth filled Tony's chest as he continued to the hangar. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

The scientist was waiting with the egg, just as he promised. "It should hatch tomorrow. You know how to register it when it does, so I won't bother explaining it to you. Have a safe trip back to Earth. Try to avoid the black hole that recently opened up..." He sighed. "Shame eggs can't go through the teleporter without coming out scrambled."

America followed behind, happy that his friend was happy, even if it did cost him a month of boredom and pain. "So we heading back now? I can't wait to see everyone again!" he said, wondering if anyone even noticed he was gone.

"I could live without seeing the limey again," Tony mused, easing the container into the back of his ship and locking it into place. "Go on, you can have shotgun."

America ignored Tony's comment and got into the spaceship. "So... You really taking me out for a burger? You owe me one, after all," he said, giving Tony a smile.

Tony nodded. "Definitely..." The times ahead would be a little awkward, but so far it seemed that things were going alright... No matter how difficult, he was certain they could triumph over all the coming struggles.


End file.
